The Terror of the Night
by gh0stheart
Summary: One-shot - there is a house that can be summoned once a year. No one knows what happened inside the home nor what lurks within. Amy, Vivian and Angel decide to find out what exactly happened.


**Yes, it's my yearly October one-shot. I honestly didn't think it would end up this long, but it did. One of the characters will be unfamiliar to you, but he won't be for long. He's going to get his own story when I get the chance to write it. It will be a side story to the series I'm writing, which I call "The Seven Magics." They are "Dear professor, Amy's a cat", "Amy and the Mysterious City" and "Amy and the Rogue Guardian." There will be more in the series once I finish writing "Amy and the Rogue Guardian". The side story will be called "The Souls of the Lost". Now if you are unfamiliar to any of these stories it doesn't matter. This one-shot and the side story can be read independently.**

 **~gh0stheart~**

 **I do not own Wizard101**

* * *

 **The Terror of the Night**

* * *

It was a cold windless night. Something rare in the world of Wizard City. Rain poured down in sympathy of something about to be done. Most residents were inside by their fires, warming themselves up, except for three. They were hanging around the Death School. It was dark, and they could barely see except for the glow at the tips of their wands. It looked as if they were preparing for something.

"Amy do you have the cookies?" asked one of the young wizards. His face was partly shrouded in darkness, but what could be seen was his light blue eyes. His skin was an olive tone, and he wore tan robes. Despite the weather and the temperature, he wore a smile on his face.

"Yes, Angel, I did bring the cookies. I'm not an idiot," the girl that the blue-eyed wizard had called Amy said. She could be seen more clearly than the other wizard. She had white hair and green eyes. Her complexion was rather pale. She was wearing dark blue and yellow robes. She unlike the other wizard did not smile. In fact, she looked like she was dreading what was to come. "Vivian," she asked. "What did you bring, besides your families cloak?"

"Oh, well, I brought the spellbook. We can't do the ceremony without it!" the third wizard exclaimed. She had dark hair. Her eyes could not be defined. It was as if they changed color, ever so slightly. She too had pale skin. She wore purple robes.

"Let's begin then!" the first, that Amy had called Angel, said.

"Are you guys sure this is a good idea?" Amy asked.

"Don't tell me you're chickening out now?" Angel replied. "I mean it. We swore we would do this, and we shall, besides what's the worst that could happen?"

Amy glared at him as he started to draw a magical symbol on the ground with white chalk. It was circular in shape. He used his wand to guide him.

"Vivian, what are we supposed to chant?" he asked when he was done.

"It's 'Ostende ianuam' chanted three times," Vivian told him.

"Okay, let us start, Amy, Vivian, we will start chanting now," he told them. He then started counting down from five. At the end of the count, they started their chant.

"Ostende ianuam," they all chanted at the same time, thrice. A glow started to fade in with every chant until a rather large door appeared in the center of the circle. It was glowing ever so slightly. There was just enough light to see the bronze and golden color of the door. It seemed to mix together in swirls of color. The knob was an inky black that seemed to stand out. They couldn't figure out if the black was an onyx or something else entirely. The three stood there for what seemed like hours, just staring at the door until Angel spoke up.

"Well we got this far, there's no turning back now," he said with confidence. The two girls didn't have such confidence. Angel took a step towards the door. When he touched the door there was a slight shiver that went down his neck. He promptly ignored it. After all, they made it this far without getting caught. He turned the door handle and opened the door. With a glance to the other two girls and beckoning them forward, he disappeared as he stepped through.

"S-should we follow him?" Vivian asked timidly.

"We did agree to do this Vivi," Amy replied. "And do we want to make a liar out of ourselves? Besides we can't let him steal all of our fun."

Vivian sighed and then moved forward into the door. Amy soon followed her pursuit.

Once inside the three stood watching the shadows and their backs. Who knew what could be lurking in them.

"Let us see if there is a light switch, shall we?" Vivian spoke up.

"Where's your sense of adventure, Vivi," Angel replied.

Amy just seemed to be quiet as she started moving around the room. When she couldn't see something clear enough in the moonlight that streamed in from the large windows she put her wand over it. So far the most interesting thing she found was a dusty book which she couldn't make out the cover of. It was on a large mahogany table. Something about the book intrigued her, but also made her wary. There was a dark sensation felt when she touched it to remove the dust. There was a bone-chilling cold that suddenly hit her, along with numbing fear. She was too scared to move, and her heart was beating entirely too fast. She wanted to so desperately to see what the others were doing. It was entirely too quiet. She mustered up all the courage she had and moved her head to the right. There was a shadowy figure. A shade she presumed, and it was heading towards her. She could see her friends blissfully unaware of the danger before her. They were checking out a portrait of an old man with an almost evil stare.

"I'm coming for you... So much energy to feed," she heard something say. The voice was raspy and rather disjointed. It caused much more fear to enter her body. It was almost as if it was force feeding it into her. She remembered what Malistaire had said about the undead. _The undead feeds upon the energy of the living and instills their victims with fear to get to them. The best way to protect yourself is by remembering that no matter what fear can be overcome. For your case, since neither my son or you Amy are necromancers, to protect yourself is through a simple song. This song is the 'Song of Nightmares.' It makes the fear you feel turn into bravery... Even when hummed._

She started humming the tune as she couldn't remember the words nor could she say them. It somehow made her feel better as the shade moved closer. She could move again and did so. She moved towards Angel and Vivian who were still investigating the portrait.

"Guys, we should leave now," she said.

"Amy we just got here," Angel told her matter of factly.

"There is a shade in this room, who knows what else there could be," she replied.

"Who cares about some measly shade, those can be defeated easily."

She just shook her head. There was something wrong with this house, she just knew it. Shades didn't appear just anywhere. They usually appear where there something extremely bad happened, or a death magical line, sometimes even both.

She started to hum as she moved closer to the shade to get the book. Something in her mind told her that she would need it. She didn't know why, but she knew to trust her feelings as they very rarely led her wrong.

"Amy come on," Angel called. "We're going to investigate the next room." He moved towards another door. It was a mahogany color with the handles being the strange color of black as the door was to get there. No one seemed to pay attention to that fact, except for Amy, who was wondering why. She was still humming as she followed both Vivian and Angel through the door.

The room was different than that of the other. It wasn't so well kept. The walls were white instead of a blood red, but they also had large claw marks as if something wanted to get out. This seemed to not worry Angel in the least. He calmly explored the room and stared at yet another portrait. This one was of a woman. She looked friendly enough, but there was something wrong with her, and he couldn't place what. He didn't let the feeling get the best of him though. He was determined to not get freaked out. This place could only be summoned once a year and he was determined to solve the mystery to what happened. This place was once the home of a well-respected wizard and his wife. They used to hold parties every year until they just suddenly didn't. There were many rumors of what happened, but none could be proven true. All that was known was this place was cursed.

There was a slight growling noise coming from behind the couch in front of him. It was that of an animal. He wasn't sure what type. He held his wand with a strong grip and preceded to, with his other hand, move the couch. Making sure he showed no fear whatsoever he stared straight at the beast. It was orange and tiny. It was about as large as it was to his thigh to his foot. It had a green stump upon its head, no fur and its eyes looked like they were carved into it. It looked like some kind of living Jack O' Lantern. It slowly backed itself farther away from him. It looked scared of him. He moved forward towards it.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he told the strange creature. It looked at him as if it didn't believe him. He didn't blame the creature. If he was stuck in this house with whatever created those scratch marks he wouldn't trust the first non-threatening wizard he saw. He brought his hand up to its nose and hoped that it wouldn't bite him. It didn't, in fact, it seemed to calm down. It then hopped forward towards him and sat at his feet. It seemed to now want to guard him. He wondered why.

"Amy, Vivian, look what I found," Angel called. He didn't say it too loudly in case it would frighten the creature at his feet. Goodness knows what would happen if he had. It was best not to startle or frighten strange creatures, he figured.

Amy and Vivian promptly came over to where he was and looked at the creature at his feet. The creature seemed to size them up and decide that they were non-threatening. Soon there was a different sound. A scream and the room started to change. Blood came pouring down the walls and there seemed to more scratches. He didn't panic. The other two looked slightly scared, and the creature seemed prepared for war. He looked down at the creature who seemed to have changed direction. He got an idea. With his wand, he pointed in the direction of the creature turned and cast a banishing charm. Suddenly the walls stopped bleeding and the screaming stopped. There was silence, and that was the scariest thing of all.

"Well, we didn't find anything in this room," he said to the two girls. The creature seemed rather put out with him when he said that. "Well... besides the strange living Jack O' Lantern," he added when he saw the creatures put outness.

"True," Vivian said. "Very true."

"I forgot to tell you guys, I found this book in the other room, I don't know what it does though," Amy told the two.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Angel exclaimed. The creature turned its body to glare at him for creating such a loud noise.

"Yeah Amy, why didn't you tell us?" Vivian asked in a calm tone.

"Well... you two wanted to get into this room and there was the shade..." she told them.

"Can you read the book?" Angel asked.

"Yes," she replied as she sat down on the green couch. She started reading. The farther she read the more she paled. "Guys we really should leave, as in now," she told them.

"What - why?" Angel asked.

"I definitely know what happened and it certainly wasn't good. We will be trapped in this house forever if we don't get out," she replied worriedly.

"That's the curse, isn't it," Vivian said.

"Yes," Amy replied.

"Okay, if we want the door to disappear we have to go through it again," Vivian told the group. They ran out the room and back into the large one that they entered in, the Jack O' Lantern followed. They made it to the door but it was locked. No matter what they did it wouldn't open. This included spells.

That was when they heard a voice. It was low and raspy at first. They turned around in great haste. There stood the shade, but only this time it was more human looking. It was almost solid and most definitely the man from the portrait in the room. The Jack O' Lantern growled and moved towards Angel as if to protect him. Amy froze in place and once again started humming. Vivian looked terrified.

Angel tried casting the banishing charm, but it didn't seem to work.

"Don't you know boy that banishing charms can only be cast once in a twenty hour period," the shade laughed.

"Amy, Vivian please tell me you can cast a banishing charm," Angel said, his face filled with worry.

"I-I can," Amy stuttered. "But I'm not too good at it."

"Just cast the spell!"

She tried once, then twice and on the third time it worked. There was a scream and the whole house seemed to lighten. The feeling of dread and uneasiness was gone. There was something wrong though. All Amy could hear was silence. She couldn't even hear the sound of the rain pounding outside.

"Vivian why is it so quiet?" she said, but she couldn't hear her own voice. She was terrified. This was far, far worse than any terror that could have happened, including being stuck inside the house for eternity. Her breathing was hitched. She couldn't hear Vivian's response of horror.

Angel managed to open the door and he beckoned everyone out. Surprisingly the Jack O' Lantern was the first one out, then Vivian, and then Amy.

"Amy can I have a cookie," Angel asked when she exited the door. The door vanished, and all trace of the summoning of it was gone from the rain. She looked at him confused.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"You really can't hear me," he said alarmed. He was hoping that this one time she would lie. Even if she hated liars and anything to do with lying. "Vivian we need to get her to a necromancer before this becomes permanent," he then continued to say.

"I know, but then we'd have to tell whichever necromancer it is what we had done," she told him worriedly.

"It would probably have gotten out anyway, Vivi," Angel told her calmly.

"Yes, but-"

"What matters is our friend," he interrupted. "Now let us go to Malistaire. He will probably still be there as necromancers tend to be night owls and that is when he grades papers."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that, Angel," she told him shaking her head. "But you're right, she comes first, before our own gain."

Vivian grabbed ahold of Amy's hand as Angel moved towards the Death School. The Jack O' Lantern followed the group of three making sure to stay near Angel's feet as he walked. It wasn't far at all since they performed the ritual right next to the Death School.

The school was dark on the outside, and even darker on the inside. But there was just enough light to read by inside. Malistaire Drake was sitting by his desk grading papers. He looked up at the three young wizards.

"So you finally decided to come back, have you," he told the three. He didn't sound overly impressed. In fact, he sounded as if he suspected it. "By the looks of it, one of you needs my help. Tell me what happened and we needn't speak of it again," he continued to say.

Angel and Vivian told their story to the professor and explained that Amy couldn't hear anymore. The professor sighed and beckoned for Amy to come over. He said some words that didn't make sense and Amy could hear again.

"Next time you plan on doing something so idiotic as that please contact a teacher," he told them as he went back to grading papers. The three gave each other a look and agreed to never speak about what happened again.


End file.
